This protocol was designed to improve the prognosis of patients with all grades of angiocentric immunoproliferative lesions. Seven patients have been entered on study. All seven patients have achieved a complete response and 2 have relapsed. Both relapsed patients have undergone bone marrow transplantation and remain in their second complete remission for 2+ and 1+ years. No patient has died. More patients and longer follow-up are necessary to draw any conclusions.